Lab Rats-The return of Marcus
by xxslayer396362xx
Summary: Mr.Davenport being Marcus back to life trying to give him another chance.He's changed but hes still the Bad Boy he always was and turns out he has a thing for Bree..
1. Chapter 1

Lab Rats- The return of Marcus..

Chapter 1

(Adam,Bree,and Chase walks to lab)

Bree: Gee what did you do to this place after we went to the Bionic Academy?

...WHY are Marcus's parts on the table...

Donald: Well you see...Douglas and I are gonna put Marcus back together..

Adam:Yeah GREAT IDEA! Give a person who tried destroying us back together..

Donald: I'm gonna give him ONE last chance.

Bree:Like that's going to work out..REMEMBER what he did to leo?!

Donald: Yeah but we gave Douglas another chance and that worked out..

Chase: Does Leo know about this?

Donald: Yeahhh...about that...

(Later that night)

(Bree walks into lab)

Bree: i think there's something wrong with my chip...

Marcus: Aww that's too bad cupcake.

Bree: (Screams)

Marcus: (Puts hand over Bree's mouth) Be Quiet! Someone's gonna hear you!

Bree: I want someone to hear me!

Marcus: (Backs away) Hold on Bree I-

Adam: GET AWAY FROM HER!

Chase: Don't you dare try anything Marcus..

Marcus: I wouldn't do such a thing!

Chase: You already have before!

Marcus: That was in the past!

(Leo walks in)

Leo: Guys what's with all the-AHHH MARCUS!

(Douglas and Donald walk in)

Donald: EVERYONE! Calm down..

Leo: HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN IF THERE'S A CRAZY LUNATIC THAT'S IN THE LAB!

Marcus: (Superspeeds out)

Donald: I told you guys to give him a chance!

Leo: You didn't even tell me!

Adam: WAIT HOLD ON!

Chase: Adam!We don't have time for your jokes!

Adam: No, but where's Marcus?

Douglas: He must have super speeded out!

Chase: See now hes on the loose!

Bree:No he just probably got scared after all of you started fighting!

Chase: Well you were in it too!

Douglas: Bree can you go find him?

Bree: (Thinks) Yeah i'm gonna go find him (Super speeds out)

(At the park)

(Marcus sitting on the bench)

(Bree sits next to him)

Bree: Hey..

Marcus: Yeah hi..

Bree: Why'd you leave?

Marcus: Why didn't you leave?

Bree: I guess your right on that..

Marcus: Bree...I really have changed.

Bree: Yeah i noticed..

Marcus: But i don't think your brothers believed me..

Bree: I think i might be able to help you with that.

Marcus: (Stands up and reaches out hand)

Bree: (Takes hand)

Marcus: Wanna race back to the lab?Even though i'm still faster than you..

Bree: Oh it's on ( Super speeds out)

Marcus: Hey that's not fair you got a head start! (Superspeeds back)

(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Rats-The return of Marcus

Chapter 2

~Bree and Marcus walk in~

Donald: There you guys are!Where have you been?

Marcus: Sorry, It was my fault...

Bree: Hey where are Adam and Chase?

Donald: They went on a mission without you,they tried calling but you didn't pick up..

Bree: What was the mission about?

Donald: Well...Remember Sebastian?Yeah,umm he escaped...

Bree: (turns red)

Marcus: (looks at Bree and then looks at ) Who's Sebastian?

Bree: I have to go help seba- I mean..Adam and Chase

Marcus: Aren't you gonna to tell me who Sebastian is?

Donald: Be careful Bree,he might be more capable of his abilities..

Bree: I am more than careful..(leaves)

Marcus: Do you want me to come?Oh nevermind...She's gone

Donald: Do you want to go help her?

Marcus: Yeah,but who's Sebastian?

Donald: (laughs) Just ask Bree she'll be happy to tell you.

Marcus: This Sebastian person sounds kind of...weird

Donald: OOOH Is someone jealous?

Marcus: NO! I'm not jealous!...I'm gonna go help her now...

Donald: Don't get jealous when Sebastian starts flirting with Bree

Marcus: Wait what?

Donald: You know...You should really go help Bree now...

Marcus: Good idea...

(Marcus super speeds to Bree)

Marcus: BOO!

Bree: (Screams)

Marcus: (puts hand over mouth) Hold on it's just me..

Bree: Did you have to do that?

Marcus: You still didn't tell me who Sebastian is!

Bree: (Ignores and opens door)

Marcus: Oh, so now your gonna start ignoring me?

Bree: Marcus, can we talk about this later?

Marcus: Why can't i know about this guy who your obviously crushing on!?

Bree: (Stops) Wait..Hold on did you hear that?

Marcus: Hear what?

Sebastian: Bree..I can't believe you left me for this new guy..What is he like your Boyfriend?

Marcus: (Looks at Bree and raises eyebrow) Oh...so am i your boyfriend Bree?

Bree: No Marcus, you are not my boyfriend!

Sebastian: Oh so technically, I wouldn't be stealing your girlfriend?

Marcus: (Gets in front of Bree) You're NOT gonna hurt her..

Bree: Marcus!I can take care of myself!

Sebastian: Yeah Marcus, she can take care of herself.

Bree: What do you want Sebastian?

Sebastian: What do I want?

Bree: That's what i said..

Sebastian: I want you Bree...

Marcus: (Raises eyebrow)Hear that Bree? He wants YOU.

Bree: (Gulps) (Is silent)

End of chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Rats-The return of Marcus

Chapter 3

Sebastian: I want YOU Bree...

Marcus: (Raises eyebrow) Hear that Bree? He wants YOU!

Bree: (Gulps, Is silent)

Sebastian: What's wrong Bree, you act like something happened between us to make our relationship change..

Marcus: Wait a minute, he was your boyfriend? I can do WAY better!

Bree: Sebastian we never had a relationship!Well we could have but that got ruined...

Sebastian: How could i make you change your mind?

Bree: You can't..

Sebastian: Why not?

Marcus: (Holds Bree's shoulder) Because she's with me now.

Sebastian: You are?

Bree: I am?

Marcus: Yeah, starting now.

Sebastian: Too late (uses powers to make marcus slam into wall)

Bree: MARCUS! Sebastian,WHAT DID YOU DO!

(Adam and Chase walk in)

Adam: HEY leave her alone!

Marcus: Hello?I'm here too!

Chase: Yeah we know...

Sebastian: (Freezes Adam and Chase)

Bree: ADAM!CHASE! Sebastian, stop!

Sebastian: Think about it, Bree..We could be the most powerful bionics on earth!

Bree: Sebastian! I don't want that! I want Mar- I mean Adam and Chase back!

Sebastian: Are you sure?

Bree: Sebastian...Being evil isn't going to get you anywhere!Why can't you just come back to the bionic academy and continue where you left off? Everyone always thought of you as a hero and now you can prove that you really are one!

Sebastian: Bree..Do you think i could change?

Bree: Yes, you could be a powerful bionic human by helping people..

Sebastian: (leans in and kisses)

Marcus: (Mutters to self) There goes my one chance of being with bree..

Bree: (shocked)

Marcus: (stands up) Wow...

Bree: Marcus hold on...

Marcus: No,i don't think i want to see anymore of this..

Bree: Don't leave..

Marcus: (Super speeds out)

Sebastian: (Unfreezes Adam and Chase)

Chase: You know we still saw and heard everything even though our bodies were frozen!

Bree: ( Superspeeds out)

Adam: HEY!Bree that's not very polite we were just starting a conversation!

Chase: Let's go back to Mr. Davenport..Maybe he might know what to do with Sebastian..

~Back at the Lab~

Mr. Davenport: Oh there you guys are you should of seen the look on Marcus!

Adam: Wait until he sees Bree..

Chase: Shut up Adam!

Mr. Davenport: What is Sebastian doing here?

Sebastian: I want to join the Bionic Academy once again...

Chase: He actually seems not evil anymore...

Mr. Davenport: There's plenty of room for you to go back..Wait until your brothers and sisters see you..

~Marcus walks in~

Marcus: Hey have you seen Bree? I wanted to talk to her but she's not anywhere..

Chase: Did you check?

Marcus: I went around the whole house and she isn't to bee seen..I even asked eddie and he didn't know..

Sebastian: Bree's missing?

Marcus: Stay out of it,It's enough you kissed her!

Mr. Davenport: You did WHAT to my little princess?

Chase: Guys! Stop fighting, we NEED to find Bree!

Marcus: Where could she be? ( thinks "Oh bree,I regret leaving you.")


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Rats- The return of Marcus

Chapter 4...

(Chase walks into lab)

Chase: I can't find Bree anywhere i searched for her everywhere!

Adam: Maybe your tiny little eyes just aren't big enough to spot Bree..

Chase: Is now really the time to make jokes when Bree is missing?

Adam: Well don't blame me, blame Marcus..He's the one who left Bree just because he got jealous that Sebastian kissed her!

Marcus: STOP TALKING! I GET IT!IT'S MY FAULT BREE IS MISSING. NOW WE HAVE TO FIND HER!

Mr. Davenport: He's need to find Bree, she could get hurt!

Leo: I just gave Sebastian the coordinates to Bree's GPS Location.

Marcus: YOU GAVE IT TO HIM!? He just came back today and you ALREADY trust him?

Leo: Well to be honest...I trust him more than you...Well,You are the one who caused Bree to leave..

Marcus: I GET IT! CAN YOU GUYS STOP BLAMING ME?

(Marcus exits room)

Mr. Davenport: Marcus, Where are you going?

Marcus: To find Bree.

Chase: We already sent Sebastian,You don't have to go.

Marcus: I have super speed and he doesn't..Yeah,i think i'm going to find her first..

Mr. Davenport: Be careful..

( At Bree's location)

Bree: (throws rock into pond)

Marcus: Don't hurt the fish..

Bree: You scared me..How'd you find me?

Marcus: This is where i came when i got mad and you came to make me feel better..Remember?

Bree: (Smiles) Yeah..

Marcus: Bree...I got jealous when you know...that happened...

Bree: I didn't want that to happen..

Marcus: Could you ever forgive me?

Bree: (Laughs) Stop acting Professional.. Of course i can forgive you..

Marcus: (Laughs)

Bree: Remember when you told Sebastian i was your girlfriend?

Marcus: Oh yeah..Look im sorry that i lied to him about that..

Bree: That's okay but...do you still think that could happen?

Marcus: (Smiles) Bree,Will you be my girlfriend?

Bree: (Smiles) Yes..

Marcus: (Stands up and takes Bree's hand) Come on,Your brothers and dad will start to worry..

Bree: Yeah your right.

( Marcus and Bree walk into lab holding hands)

Leo: Woah there! Just...woah

Chase: What happened?

Sebastian: (turns around and sees) Bree?

Marcus: (Gets in front of Bree) Don't even try Sebastian..

Adam: Woahhh...

( Mr. Davenport comes in)

Mr. Davenport: Oh Bree! Your safe.. (Hugs Bree) At least nothing bad happened to you..

Adam: Wait until he finds out that Bree is dating Marcus...

Chase: ADAM! SHUSH!

Mr. Davenport: Marcus..Dating...My precious little Bree?

Sebastian: Yeah..I think i'm gonna go to the Bionic Academy now..

Bree: I'll come with you..I need to get ready to teach the students tomorrow..

Marcus: Since your going with Sebastian i might come too..Besides i have never been to the Bionic Academy.

Mr. Davenport: Yeah Marcus...About that...You can't go...

Marcus: Why not?

Mr. Davenport: You being at the Bionic Academy is going to distract Bree from teaching the other students..and besides i'm gonna need some help here around the lab.

Marcus: So it's gonna be Me,Adam,Chase,and Leo here at the lab?

Mr. Davenport: Pshhh no! They have classes to teach..

Marcus: Even LEO?

Leo: Yeah! Even ME! HA!

Marcus: Bree...

Bree: I promise i will come to visit and maybe you can visit too.

Marcus: Yeah, whatever..

Mr. Davenport: Well you guys go on ahead..

Bree,Adam,Chase,Leo, and Sebastian: Bye!

(They leave)

Marcus: PLEASE CAN I GO PLEASE! I won't bother Bree or anything!

Mr. Davenport: Later..

Marcus: Fine...

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Rats- The return of Marcus

Chapter 5

( At the Bionic Academy)

Chase: Hey Bree! You left your whole class in MY classroom! Tell them to get out!

Adam: She's not even teaching them anything..

Bree: Hold on..I'm texting Marcus..

Chase: That's all you've been doing! Do i need to tell Mr. Davenport?

Bree: Fine! I'll go teach them...but can you teach them for me today?Please!

Chase: There must be a reason why she doesn't want to other than texting Marcus.

Adam: She probably just doesn't want Sebastian in her class because she likes him but then there's Marcus...

Bree: I'M NOT AVOIDING SEBASTIAN!

Chase: We never said you just said you didn't want him to be in your class.

(Mr. Davenport appears on screen)

Mr. Davenport: Hey!

Adam: Why are you so happy?

Mr. Davenport: Because...WE HAVE A NEW BIONIC TEACHER AT MY ACADEMY!

Chase: Oh really? Who is it?

Mr. Davenport: Marcus.

Bree: OMG REALLY?

Mr. Davenport: Don't get too happy..You'll have different classes to teach..

Chase: But there are no more students left over for him to teach..

Mr. Davenport: I'm gonna be taking students from each of your classes..

( door opens )

Marcus: Miss me?

Bree: (runs over and hugs)

Marcus: There's my cupcake..

Chase: You make me want to barf..

Adam: Go ahead.

Marcus: So i just got the list of people that are gonna be in my class..There's one name that surprised me.

Bree: What? Is it Leo?

Marcus: Nope. Sebastian.

Adam: Hey Bree..Now you can start teaching your class because Sebastian's not gonna be in there.

Marcus: Bree? Were you not teaching your class because of Sebastian? Because I will tell him to leave you alone.

Bree: No, really it's okay..

( Mission Alert rings)

Chase: Let's go, there's a mission we need to get to.

Marcus: Bree i'll talk to you later.

Bree: Bye..

Adam: Come on. Let's go!

(Adam,Bree,and Chase leave)

Sebastian: She just doesn't want you to do anything to me because she doesn't want to admit she still has feelings for you.

Marcus: That's not true! Even if she used to, she doesn't anymore!

Sebastian: That's what you think.

Marcus: No. That's what i know.

Sebastian: That's what you THINK you know.

Marcus: Stay away from her.

Sebastian: You should be telling Bree to stay away from me.

Marcus: What?

(End of chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Lab Rats- The return of Marcus

Chapter 6

( Bree enters)

Bree: Another successful mission!

Marcus: (Ignores)

Bree: Marcus?

Marcus: What do you want?

Bree: Marcus..Why are you acting like this?

Marcus: You know exactly why!

Bree: No i don't!

Marcus: YOU STILL LIKE SEBASTIAN!

Bree: What?

Marcus: You heard me

Bree: No i don't Marcus! I don't like him!

Marcus: You know...I really thought this relationship would work out.I guess i was wrong..

Bree: What are you saying?

Marcus: WE are done..I'm breaking up with you.

(Marcus leaves room)

( Sebastian walks in)

Bree: (Bursts into tears)

Sebastian: (Runs to bree and hugs her) Bree...What's wrong?

Bree: Marcus just broke up with me.

Sebastian: Oh...I wonder why.

Bree: I feel a little unusual..

Sebastian: I felt that when you started dating Marcus.

Bree: Sebastian, I'm sorry...

Sebastian: If Marcus never came back we would be together right now and there would be no tears.

Bree: Don't say that..

Sebastian: You're right...I'm sorry.

(Chase and Adam walks in)

Chase: We just heard what happened..Is it true?

Adam: Did Marcus really do that?

Sebastian: He broke her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Lab Rats- The return of Marcus

Chapter 7

Chase: Bree get out of there! You can't just stay in there forever!

Bree: I just might!

Adam: You have to forget about Marcus.

Bree: I'm TRYING!

Chase: Staying in your capsule isn't going to help!

(Mr. Davenport walks in)

Mr. Davenport: Guys there's an important mission and i need you three to go help.

Chase: Yeah, but we have a problem. Bree won't get out of her capsule!

Mr. Davenport: If she doesn't get out were gonna have to get Marcus to come with you guys to go help with the mission..

Bree: WAIT...Fine. I'm coming...

(Adam,Bree,and Chase go to mission)

(At the Training room in the Bionic Academy)

Sebastian: Bob...Next time don't ride on sharks..

Bob: I know...

Sebastian: It's too bad your new teacher isn't even watching you guys.

Marcus: It's thanks to me your doing better!

Sebastian: Chase helped me better than you!

Marcus: What do you mean? All the guy talks about is himself! He's like the teenage version of Mr. Davenport!

Sebastian: Gotta admit..That's true.

Marcus: You're more like me than you think..

Sebastian: No way! I would never do what you do!

Marcus: What did I do?

Sebastian: You broke Bree's heart! I would NEVER do that..If i even got the chance to have her like you used to...I would have treated her better than what you did!

Marcus: This was all your fault anyway! I would still have Bree if you hadn't gotten in the way!

Sebastian: Well I'm sorry that she ended up falling for me.

Marcus: So you think that Bree's heart got broke? How do you think i felt! I felt horrible when i found out that Bree likes you! Bree isn't the only one who got hurt!

Sebastian: Dude..I'm sorry..

Marcus: No.. Save it.

(Marcus leaves)

Sebastian: He thinks that i actually feel bad for him..Well...He thought wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Lab Rats- The return of marcus

Chapter 8...(Sorry i haven't done one in a while) Enjoy!

(At the training room)

Bree: So..Any questions about what we learned?No? Ok..Class dismissed..

(Chase enters)

Chase: Well you're doing a lot better.

Bree: Yeah i'm kinda getting over with what happened with Marcus...

Chase: Yeah, That's great! So can you get over to Mr. Davenport? He needs to give your chip an upgrade.

Bree: Yeah. See you later. (Bree exits)

Bree: (Walks past Marcus and bumps into his shoulder)

Marcus: Oh..Sorry..

Bree: (Keeps walking)

Marcus: Bree,wait!

Bree: What do you want?

Marcus: I needed to tell you that-

Sebastian: Hey bree, we need to get you to Mr. Davenport.

Bree: (Walks past Marcus) Yeah, I'm going..

Marcus: Why are you doing this, Sebastian?

Sebastian: You broke her heart before so why bother doing it again?

(Sebastian walks away)

(At the lab)

Mr. Davenport: I'll be needing your chip for a while so you'll be without bionics for the rest of the day.

Bree: Yeah,Okay. Why doesn't Adam or Chase get the upgrade?

Mr. Davenport: I'm doing theirs a different day.

Bree: Then Sebastian and I will be leaving now..

(At the park)

Bree: Sebastian..Why are we here?

Sebastian: I just thought it would get your mind off...You know..

Bree: I'm totally over him.

Sebastian: That's not what I saw today..

Bree: (sighs) Can we not talk about him?

Sebastian: I would actually love to do that..

Bree: (laughs)

Sebastian: (leans in for a kiss)

Bree: (phone rings) Oh,sorry..It's Mr. Davenport.

Sebastian: Go ahead.

Bree: Hello? What? (Turns cell phone off)

Sebastian: Now where were we?

Bree: Sebastian, my chip was stolen.

Sebastian: What?Really?By who?

Bree: I don't know, but we have to get to the Academy now!

Sebastian: Yeah! Let's go.

(At the Academy)

Adam: How can someone just steal the chip?

Bree: Hey.I'm here! Do you have any idea who stole it?

Mr. Davenport: No. Marcus and I were working on it, and then some guy with a mask and jacket stole it and ran.

Bree: So, I'm not gonna have bionics until you find it?

Mr. Davenport: Don't worry, we'll find it.

( Sebastian hugs Bree tight and Marcus sees)

Sebastian: I'll help Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport: Thanks Sebastian, we'll need all the help we can get.

( Everyone leaves room except for Bree and Marcus)

Marcus: So you and Sebastian are a thing now?

Bree: Were just friends.

Marcus: Why can't we go back to being a couple?

Bree: If I remember correctly, you were the one who broke up with me.

Marcus: I'm sorry I did that, I regret it now!

Bree: Well, you should've thought of that before!

Marcus: So you and Sebastian are "just friends'' huh?

Bree: That's what I said!

Marcus: Then why were you two about to kiss at the park?

Bree: WHAT THE HECK!? Were you STALKING me?!

Marcus: NO! Mr. Davenport told me to get you but i didn't want to interrupt!

Bree: Wow, your unbelieveable!

Marcus: Just admit it, you STILL like me!

Bree: No way!

Marcus: (leans in and kisses)

~End of Chapter 8~


End file.
